Irish Legends
by AuroraNin
Summary: The boys get to go to Ireland! My version that is, which is much more dangerous than Japan. Luckily they'll have Trillian Merrik to help them! Yeah....thank kami... The gang won't be introduced till the second chapter.
1. Trillian Merrick

So this is a test... I've always wondered if the gang would be able to survive in Ireland. So I decided to test it out. keep in mind this is my own 'unique' version of Ireland. It is not really like the honest to goodness real thing.

**Irish Legends (YYH)**

A relatively tall girl with very pointy elfin-like features, orange hair pulled back with a green headband and bluish purple eyes is sits in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by trees, reading a book by the dim light of the setting sun.

"Trill! Trill. Are ye reading again?"

"Aye. Sorry grandmotha." she looks up guiltily at the very short white haired old woman towering over her.

"I don't na' why I've been looking for ye for so long…This is just the place I'd find ye, tisn't it?" She smiles kindly at her, " How many times do I have to tell ye not to read in the dark?" a slight smile crosses the girls face at the reprimand, "There be a message waiting at the house for ye."

"Finally." She jumps up, book tumbling from her lap, momentarily forgotten, "Thanks Grandmotha!" Turning she runs in the direction of the house. The older lady smiles at her retreating form, shaking her head. Leaning down, she picks up the book Trill dropped.

"Book of the Fey." Lowering the book she stares after her with a knowing look in her eyes.

---------

I run to the little cottage at the edge of the green wood. It is surrounded by a brown picket fence. Behind it can be seen a small rickety shed, a trusty and well-used bike propped up against it. A single stone path leads to the heavy door through gardens of large voluptuous flowers and vegetables, mainly cabbage and potatoes. Before I enter the yard I stop to straighten up my red embroidered vest and pull my tee shirt straight, tucking it into my jeans.

Once I no longer look as messed up as usual I casually walk up to the door, pushing it open. It creaks loudly, as usual. The room behind the door has dark wood furniture and an empty fireplace in the corner. A single rug sits in the very middle of the room, everything placed around it. On the far wall hangs a very intricately carved short bow, hanging next to it is a quiver filled with silver arrows. Standing in front of those, back turned to me is a young girl with cropped brown hair in a pink kimono. Her hands folded behind her back in a distinctly girlish manner.

"It _is_ here…" the girl mutters quietly in Japanese. Luckily I speak Japanese.

"**_Falte_**." I just choose not to. The girl jumps and turns toward me, raising a hand to her heart.

"Don't do that!" She demands in very accented English.

"Sorry." I can't help smiling at her reaction, "Trillian Merrik. 'Tis a pleasure!" After making a sweeping bow I reach out my hand. She takes it and shakes it once, very formally.

"Kendra." She hides her hands in the folds of her sleeves and looks at me, blankly.

"So…uh…you have a message for me?" Just to be annoying I pronounce my words very, very slowly. I'm such a _**s****keerda**. _

"Oh! Yes I do!" Kendra pulls a piece of paper from her kimono, "Here. He told me to tell you to be quick about it because he needs you for something else as soon as possible. His words, not mine." She holds out the paper. My hands shake with restrained excitement as I reach out and grab it.

"Thank you, and tell him I shall do my best."

"Fine. Now I have to go." She turns to head out the door. I pull it open for her with a smile. What can I say? I just couldn't hide it.

"Thank you again, Kendra-san." She pauses a moment as though surprised to be thanked, are people really that rude? A smile breaks across her face for the first time, that I've seen anyway.

"No problem!" She says, sounding kind for just a moment. She disappears out the door and I close it behind her. My mind already focused on the note in my hand. Just glancing at the seal I rip it open. Practically shoving my nose in it I walk absentmindedly to the rocking chair.

If you thought that the smile on my face couldn't get any bigger you were wrong. When my grandmotha walks in a couple of minutes later I greet her with a look very much like a pooka that just ate the cheese out from in front of someone.

"Good news?" Nodding my head I stand up, "A mission?"

"It's been a while since I've had any missions, grandmotha, I'm so excited!" unable to refrain I dance around her in excitement. She stops me by grabbing my hands and turning me to face her.

"Calm down, child. Don't let yer excitement negate the need to keep safe." She looks up into my eyes, very serious. Worry wrinkles her brows.

"Don't worry grandmotha, I won't. Besides I have to come back so you don't die of starvation!" Grandmother's face cracks into a smile.

"Just make sure ye remember that!" she says, "Ye know how much I loves me food!" She waggles a finger at me. Her face slowly turns serious again, "When do ye need to go?"

"Tonight or I will have to wait another cycle, and by then it may be to late." Releasing myself from her grip I walk over to the bow hanging on the wall. Running my hand down it's surface I smile at it's smooth texture before taking it down. "It's been a while since I've had to pull you down, hasn't it?"

_It has indeed I was beginning to get restless. _A voice coos into your ear, coming from nowhere and yet everywhere. I chuckle quietly.

"We don't want that, now do we?"

_Indeed not_. I lay the bow down on one of the chairs almost reverently. Hey! After everything it's done it deserves it. I turn to the quiver.

"Hey boys, are you ready to go?"

_Yes! Absolutely! About time. We were starting to get dusty! _Many different voices echo around and through me. The feeling is pleasant.

"Then let's go!" I tell them, already pulling the quiver from the bindings holding it on the wall. I lay them gingerly next to the bow.

"Yer vest, Trill." My grandmother tells me. She always worries.

"Thank you, grandmotha." I wouldn't have forgotten but to help make her feel better I turn my red vest inside-out there. Grabbing the bow and quiver I swing them over my shoulder.

"Time to go." I give my grandmotha a hug.

"Be safe, Trillian." She says in my ear. She really does worry to much

"Aye grandmotha. I will. This will be easy, I'm sure of it." Pulling myself free I head out the door, not looking back. I don't need to. Once I exit the gate I break into a sprint.

I run to my favorite place, the clearing I was reading in earlier. I look around for a moment, just to make sure there's nothing around me. Putting two fingers to my lips I let out a very loud whistle. The whistle echoes all around . As it fades I close my eyes and listen carefully. After a moment I finally hear it, but just barely.

The sound of wings beating in the distance. My eye twitches. Taking his sweet time, as always. Opening my eyes I look up at the patch of sky that is peeking through the trees. A moment later something covers the patch, blocking the sun. As it gets closer it becomes clearer.

A regal creature with the head and torso of an eagle and the hindquarters of a lion lands feet from me. It folds its massive bat-like wings it looks as me questioningly through glimmering yellow cat eyes. Its gold feathers catch the last rays of the sun, glowing in the light. It squawks. _What's the problem? _

"I have a mission, Serdel. I humbly ask if you would lend your vast power to my weak reserves and assist me." I bow low. If he had eyebrows one would be raised.

_Oh get up flattery will do you nothing, **daruhshie.** Now either shut up or tell me what's up_. I straighten with a laugh.

"I've missed you, Serdel."

_Humph. _He turns his head in general snub-like fashion.

"How are your children and Saliana?"

_They are doing wonderfully. Karda brought us dinner for the first time last week. How's grandmere?_

"Doing okay." I sigh, it's been so long since I've seen him, "There be a problem with the Seelie host. They wish for our aid."

_Wish? Or demand? _I can't help but smile at that.

"I said 'wish' for courtesies sake. They ask us to meet them by Sister Oak when the new moon is directly above."

_Fine. Let's get going, I would like to be home before Saliana throws a fit. _Serdel leans down on his front knees. Taking a step forward I jump onto his back.

"That would be the day." Serdel snorts at me and jumps into the air. With a powerful flap of his wings he has cleared the trees and is soaring through the sky. My grip tightens on his feathers. I've always felt at home on his back.

Serdel flies to another clearing large enough for him to land. As soon as he touches down I reluctantly jump off his back and stride toward a path large enough for a small dragon, or in this case a gryphon, to pass through. The path is dark, filled with threatening shadows, the grasping branches, very creepy, if you were someone other than me, that is. Seeing how it is me, I ignore them and whistle a nameless tune. The trees lighten and the shadows become mere shadows. After about a mile of walking I halt in front of a shallow river. Sitting on the bank is a large gnarled oak tree, leaning towards the water. It's branches stretch and reach in its seeming desire to just touch the clear liquid. I walk to the bank and sit down, feet folded under me. Straightening my back I close my eyes in meditation. Serdel practically folds in on himself as he makes himself comfortable, he always was fairly large, even for a gryphon. He lays his head on the mossy ground and closes his gold cat eyes. After hours of sitting there music begins to play. I open my eyes to see many small wrinkled humanlike creatures dancing around a fire across the river. The fire is the only source of light. A smile crosses my face. The Trow's are having a celebration. I close my eyes again and just listen to the lively music.

"Hae ye any sulver, ma'am?" A whiny voice asks my ear. I don't open my eyes to look.

"Go—get along to the dance."

"An it please ye, they will na' tak' me back, ma'am! They will na' let me in. I be banished frae Trowland and condemned to wander forever among the lonesome places."

"Why were you banished?" I raise an eyebrow, it's always interesting to hear these tales.

"Och, an' I stealed summat, ma'am, but I meant no harm, and it were sae bonny, all o' sulver. But it were the King's spoon, ma'am, the King o' the Trows. I gived it back, I did, but they'll nae let me in again, save for once a year on Littlesun Eve when I be allooed to veesit Trowland for a peerie start—but a' gets is eggshells tae crack atween me teeth followed by a lunder upon me lugs and a wallop ower me back. So I wanders wanless, poor object!"

The distress in the Trow boys voice drags a chuckle from me. Opening my mouth for a reply I quickly snap it shut again when a creaking sound emits from next to me. I open my eyes and jump to my feet, the little Trow boy scurries away squeaking. Serdel gracefully rises from the ground fluttering his wings before settling them onto his back.

Turning toward the tree I fold my hands in front of me. The oak tree shudders violently before wailing once again. The very center of the tree seems to lift up then back, disappearing inside itself. Out of the doorway comes a procession of golden haired elves, each one more beautiful than the last. Their clothes shimmer in the night, catching the nonexistent moonlight. After a profound number of elves have surrounded me and Serdel two glowing figures step out from the tree. They are more beautiful than the dawn. Each one is hard to look at for very long, lest you become blind by them, unless it's me. Their beauty doesn't affect me in the least, it's not like I've never seen it before.

"**_Caiee mille falte."_** Says the king of the elves in a voice that promises unlimited wealth.

"_**Caiee mille falte**." _Says the queen of the elves in a voice that promises all of my dreams fulfilled.

"_**Mo gaidair**." _I say in a voice that promises…well... nothing really... I bow low.

"Do you know why we have asked for your assistance?" The king says to me.

I raise an eyebrow, I've been doing that a lot lately, "To help you, duh. Now quit with the stupid questions and let's get on with this."

The elves surrounding me gasp. No one speaks to the king that way! They take a threatening step towards me and Serdel. To their surprise the king chuckles, it is a beautiful sound like the chimes of bells.

"Well said, **_Chehrna_!** Well said."

"So why did you call me here?" I look him straight in the eyes, don't do that unless you have protection from glamour. Now I do so I look him straight in the eyes, they're really pretty.

"We are having a problem with a _**skeerda**_goblin." The queen says.

"That's it?" I say, a little angry. They could have just had that put in the note instead of getting my hopes up like that! The elves all look at me expectantly.

I sigh, already knowing I'm beat," Very well. Where is this goblin?" Anger seeps through my voice. The High elves look at me blankly and point their long slender fingers at me. I know I'm not a goblin so I turn and look behind me and, what do you know! A path where once there was none. I turn back around mouth open only to see that Serdel and I are the only ones by the bank.

"I hate it when they do that." shaking my head, "I'm sorry I called you for a stupid extermination errand, Serdel."

_Don't be silly, it feels good to get away from Saliana for a while, even if it is for something really **sgorrama**._ I smile and start to head down the glowing path. After walking for about an hour we come to a fork in the path.

"Now what?" Looking at each path, trying to decide what the best choice would be I grimace. Serdel looks at me for a moment with his round eyes before heading down the larger one.

"Serdel, wha-?"

_I can't fit on that path_.

"Oh…Hehe!" I follow him in mock meekness. Farther along the path the two of us stumble upon a very old shack. The windows have been boarded and the roof is covered with holes. The door hangs crookedly on its hinges, seemingly held up by magic. Serdel and I exchange glances, could it be? I walk over and knock on the door. Before I can touch it on the first knock it falls to the ground with a loud crash, throwing dust into the air. Shrugging I and walk forward, pulling a hidden knife from the inside of my vest. I just place my foot on the wood floor when a hoarse yell cracks the silence and a yellow brilliance floods my eyes, blinding me momentarily. As my vision adjusts I can make out a short thickset goblin with long, prominent teeth. His skinny fingers, armed with talons like eagles, are wrapped around a spitting firebrand in one hand and a pikestaff in the other. Grisly hair streams down his shoulders. He glares at me with fiery red eyes.

"An Irishman!" cries the wight. "And me cap in need o' new color! All the redder for't! Why cam' ye by my door?" The redcap brandishes his pikestaff menacingly.

"It lay in my road." I reply evenly. The wight spits contemptuously at the knife in my hand.

"Yer cold iron afears me not. I sha' fling stones upon ye."

"I'd rather you flung loaves." I counter.

"I wish't ye were hangin' up on yonder battlement!"

"And a good ladder under me." I parry instantly.

"And the ladder for to break!"

"And for you to fall down."

The advantage is with me—I have pronounced the Last Word. The wight fumes and stamps, gnashing his teeth. Inspiration finally dawns on him.

"I wish ye were in the sea!"

"And a good boat under me." I remain undaunted.

"And the boat for to break!"

"And for you to be drowned."

"But I wish ye were in the lake!"

"And I swimming." My zeal blazing now.

"And the water frozen."

"And the smith hammering at it."

"And the smith to be dead!"

"And another smith instead!"

"I will hack ye with me axe!"

"You'll only chop stone." I say sidestepping suddenly to show how swiftly I can react.

"I will fight ye anon."

"Aye, and not long till I defeat you."

The goblin stands stuttering, openmouthed, dribbling and dumbfounded. Vanquished. I can't resist the opportunity to add one final triumphant insult.

"Giff, gaff, yer mouth's full of chaff." And as quick as that the goblin disappears in a puff of smoke leaving his screeching yell behind. Trouble taken care of I turn and exit the shack to stand next to a patiently waiting Serdel.

_All taken care of without even a scratch I see._ He squawks at me. I nod.

"Easy." It was too easy for my liking. One of these day's I'm going to get a challenge and then I'll probably regret my words, but for now that's what I wanted.

---------------

_**Chehrna: **_dear damsel

_**Caiee mille falte: **_One hundred thousand welcomes

_**Sgorrama: **_stupid

_**Skeerda: **_bad devious person

_**Daruhshie: **_self-destructive fool

_**Mo gaidair: **_my friend

Please rate and review! Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you hate it! I don't care just tell me what you think!


	2. visitors, if you want them or not

After uploading this chapter the first time I realized, doh! I uploaded an old version. Then there were problems...le-sigh Now I have it fixed! Whoopie!

Sorry about the re-do but I think you'll like it! Please read it again!

**Chapter 2**

Silently Serdel bends down for me to jump onto his back. Once I have found a comfortable position he starts to prance forward at a pace equal to a galloping horse, though much more graceful. Being awake all night and day has me exhausted. As I sit on Serdel's warm back I can feel myself drifting into a light doze. Slouching forward between the ridges of his wings I let myself grow limp. As I lay there I feel Serdel's haunches bunch and release, a sharply cold wind whips across my face. Prying my eyes open I see the gleaming of morning stars and the lightening of the horizon, announcing the approach of dawn. My eyes drift closed once again, as I burrow deeper into the warm fur and feathers covering my best friend's back and neck. The next thing I am aware of is the slight impact of Serdel landing lightly on the ground.

"nnnnnnn.." I mumble as I reluctantly push myself up and off of Serdel's back, I don't want the ride to end. Knowing that I can't stop time I open my eyes to find that we are standing just outside of a brown picket fence. He brought me home. Silly gryphon.

"Serdel, you are truly the best of gryphon's." Instead of replying to my whispered compliment, Serdel bows his head slightly at me and takes off in speeded flight towards the rising sun. I turn and walk up the darkened path and slowly push the door open, grimacing with each echoing _**creek**_of rusted hinges. I stealthily creep through the house to my room at the very end of the hall. I don't dare breath until I have closed my bedroom door and crawled into my oh-so-inviting bed, sinking immediately into a deep sleep.

"Trill! 'Tis time to get up!" I peel my eyes open.

"Och, grandmotha, it's to early, let me sleep a little more!" I beg trying, and failing to keep my eyes open for more than two seconds.

"'Tis after eleven! Besides yer being summoned."

"What?!" I jerk upright, immediately wide-awake. My grandmother's cackle reaches my ears from behind the door.

"A summons. It seems yer days of idleness are over, now get up before I drag yer rear out o' bed!"

"Alright, grandmotha, just please don't threaten me anymore. I don't think I can handle it!"

"Good, breakfast is on the table, hurry before it gets cold." I throw off my hand-stitched quilt, grab the afghan sitting at the edge of my bed and exit the room. I walk down the hall to a large bathroom with tiles on the floor and stone with swirled carvings lining the sink and the bathtub. I step onto the floor just to jerk back with the chill it sends up my spine, wasn't there something invented to heat tiles? To make the meeting of foot on floor less painful I take a mighty leap to the bath and flick the hot water on. Laying the afghan on the ground I wrap my feet up in it, the theory was to help keep me alive long enough to get in the warm water. When the tub is pleasantly full I strip and sink into the steaming water with a sigh of pleasure. A warm bath is heaven.

After I have heated up frozen limbs I reluctantly get out of the bath, dry off with a large fluffy towel, dress into the same clothes I wore last night and head to the kitchen. The smell of fried potatoes and eggs drifts through the air to my nose, causing my stomach to growl very loudly.

"Trill, 'tis about time ye showed up, the food is cold."

"Ah, grandmotha, can't you heat it up a little for me?" I bat my eyelashes and show her how pitiful I can really be. Trust me, it's a lost cause.

"That will na' work on me, young lass! I warned ye, that I did!" Grandmother waves a ladle at me in mock severity, "Just eat what has been granted and enjoy it!"

"Yes, grandmotha." I sit down at the large wooden table and pull the plate full of chopped and fried potatoes in front of my drooling self, pulling out a fork I scarf the food down faster than a lot of males thought possible for an elegant young lady, "So wa abood dat sumbonin?" I ask, my mouth stuffed to the brim with potatoes. I was taught manners I swear, they just don't apply in the comfort of my own home.

"How many times do I have to tell ye, don' speak with yer mouth full! Ye must go at noon and he will give ye yer instructions." Okay… so maybe they do…

I stab at the food, getting another huge forkful, "That doesn't give me much time.."

"True, it gives ye about ten minutes to be exact."

"WHAT!?" With this new information I scarf down the rest of my breakfast and dart into my room to change. Red vest, green pants, white tunic… I bet I look like the stereotypical Irish lad. Unfortunately I am not a lad… Nor am I full Irish, but that's another story.

I run back out of my room, pausing just long enough to say, "Love you, grandmotha!" before sprinting out the door and past the garden. I sprint all the way to a grassy hilltop, covered in wildflowers and thistles, not the same one as yesterday. I stop for a moment, panting for breath before I run and jump off of the edge of the hill, right into a swirling vortex of twisted space. I land right in front of a huge intricate castle, with extremely large white double doors. Striding forward I don't falter as I draw closer to the unmoving hunks of wood right in my path. The moment before I ram face-first into them they swing open enough for me to squeeze through. With a slam they close behind me, they're getting the hang of it. I stride down a series of long corridors to another pair of double doors. These ones are smaller than the others and filled with colors and pictures, you could loose yourself in their design if you let yourself. I pause a moment with my hand on the handle of the door resting a moment to slow my pounding heart and even my breathing, I want to at least give the impression of being cool and collected. Before I can push the door swings open of its own accord to reveal an office. Placed strategically to be the first thing one sees when entering the room is a huge brown desk with three even larger stacks of paper piled almost to the ceiling. I take a couple of steps into the room before I notice there are others present.

I turn my head to get a good look at the four boys in the room. The one closest to me is a boy about my same age leaning nonchalantly against the wall. His hair is jet black and slicked into death by at least a ton of moose and hairspray. Brown eyes appraise me, I can't help but wonder how long it'll be before he makes a comment about my outfit. Another boy is sitting in an over-stuffed brown office chair, his legs folded one over the other with his hands placed lightly in his lap. His amazingly red hair hangs loose down his back and his large green eyes look at me with curiosity. The next boy is also leaning against the far wall, hands pushed firmly into his pockets. His blindingly orange hair is styled in a very silly way, reminding me forcefully of Elvis. His blue eyes are wide and filled with admiration, for me or the colors I can't tell. I turn to the other side and look at the boy standing there. He has managed to be pressed against the wall as though wishing with all his heart, to be away from the others present while still affecting an air of boredom. His black hair with the peculiar white sunburst stands straight up, reminding me of fire greedily gobbling the oxygen out of the air, always straining to get more. His crimson eyes glare at me with the same dislike he seems to show the others. I raise an eyebrow at him, the corner of my mouth involuntarily lifting upward, his attitude seems very familiar for some reason cough Serdel cough. I turn towards the desk again.

"Lord Koenma. You summoned me?" I ask punctuating my Japanese carefully.

"Of course I did." The tall desk chair swivels around to face us revealing a toddler with a large hat and a pacifier forever stuck in his mouth.

I smile slightly thinking about what I would love to do to him. Koenma looks at me suspiciously.

"May I inquire as to why?" I ask trying to mask the true extent of my curiosity. Koenma stands on his seat, making himself a few inches taller, not much but a few.

"First may I introduce you to my spirit detectives for Japan." He waves his short stubby hands in the direction of the four boys, "Yusuke Urameshi is the punk closest to you. Next to him is Suiichi Minamino, we just call him Kurama, and Kazuma Kuwabara." I wave politely and give each a smile, "The one with the bad attitude is Hiei Jaganshi." I turn toward Hiei to see him glaring at me with frozen, burning eyes. He really is just like Serdel… At least he is so far. My grin grows of its own accord to practically take up my face in my attempt to stop myself from bursting out in rude laughter.

"A pleasure I'm sure!" I say to the group, this is the first time I've met any others of Koenma's 'employees'.

"Boys this is Trillian Merrik. You shall be living with her and her grandmother during your stay in Ireland." Koenma's voice cuts through me like a dull blade being rammed forcefully into my skin again and again. I must have looked as though I was a bomb that someone just pulled the pin on for Koenma pales slightly.

"Yes, Trillian, you heard me correctly." Koenma says to me in a voice as wary as a duck around kelpie infested water.

"And when shall I be expecting them?" I ask sharply.

"Tomorrow is when their flight arrives."

"**Tomorrow**. And when where you expecting to let me know, surely not the day before they were to arrive?" My eyes shoot icicles into Lord Koenma's tiny head, "How do you expect Grandmotha and I to be ready for them by tomorrow?" Koenma pauses a moment before answering, judging his words wisely.

"Your grandmother has known about this for a while." Koenma flinches as he watches me tense up, the veins on my hands pop out as I clench them into tight fists, my fingernails bite as they dig into my palms.

"How long?"

"Two weeks." A vein twitches on my forehead.

"You _**uraguhne!"**_Koenma shrinks into his seat as my voice raises, "YOU _**DARUHSHIE**_ WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL _**ME**_? GIVE _**ME**_ ANY WARNING?!" Both of my fists slam into the top of the polished wood desk.

"I was afraid you'd react like this."

"I WOULDN'T BE REACTIN' LIKE THIS IF YOU HAD AT LEAST TOLD _**ME**_ OR GIVEN ME A HINT, OR SOMETHING!!!"

"You're right… I'm sorry, Trillian." I immediately deflate and completely gain control again, I'm a goober for an apology.

"I forgive you." My face breaks into a grin, "Now when will they be arriving tomorrow?" I seem oblivious to the amazed stares of all the boys in the room, but I'm not. It's not as though I did a 360 or anything, I'm still angry it just pointless to show it.

"9 a.m. tomorrow morning."

"Grand." I turn and look each boy in the eyes, "Till tomorrow then!" I exit the room quickly, grinning hugely to myself. I know they're exchanging bewildered looks behind my retreating back. As I near the huge double doors again my stride lengthens and I pick up speed. Breaking into a trot I burst through the doors and out into the sunshine of the afternoon. I sprint into the air as graceful as a deer and through the portal that leads to my home.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were expecting visitors?" I storm into the cottage, door banging shut behind me. My grandmother turns from the sink with a soapy plate in hand to face me.

"Lord Koenma told me nah to tell ye, said he wanted to do it himself." She turns back to her pile of dishes and rinses off the plate in her hand.

"When has that stopped you before from doing what you wanted?" I place my hands on my hips and glare at her slightly humped back.

"Never, this time I just _**felt**_ like doing what he asked o' me." I slump my shoulders in defeat and sigh.

"Oh, grandmotha… Well I suppose we had best be getting ready for them then."

"No need, I have seen to all o' the preparations!" I shake my head and walk into my room, falling face-first onto my bed. Sometimes she can be so aggravating! I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling, folding my arms behind my head.

"Brothers and sisters have I none

But this man's father

Was my father's son.

Who is it?" A squeaky voice says.

"Pooka."

"Wrong answer!" A wolf-like face forms in the ceiling, a huge grin splitting its deformed face.

"I wasn't answering your riddle, so therefore my answer can't be wrong." I smile up into the furry face. It's face falls. It disappears and as quickly reappears next to me.

"What is the answer?" I pause and think for a moment.

"Oneself."

"Is that your final answer?" It asks in a perfect imitation of a game show host.

"Aye." The Pooka snaps its knobby fingers and disappears.

"One day, Trillian Merrick, one day!"

"You have a long wait!" I shout into the air. Grinning hugely to myself I stretch and get up. I suppose I should see if Grandmotha has anything for me to do. I walk into the kitchen and stand right behind her.

"Ye can cut the potatoes." I walk over to the huge pile of washed potatoes and start to cut them. She does that all of the time, at first it scared me but I've become so used to it that I don't even ask if I can help anymore. The rest of the day goes on about the same, me finishing one chore and grandmother immediately giving me another one.

"Trill! Trill, 'tis time to get up! The boys will be arriving at the airport in an hours time!" I bolt upright in bed, immediately awake, but not wide.

"I'm **getting** up!" I shout as I throw the covers off and hurry to get dressed and ready. Should I wear normal clothes? Hm… Naw.

Twenty minutes later I run into the kitchen, fully dressed, washed and awake.

"Here." Grandma gestures to a couple of pieces of toast on the table, "Take that with ye." I grab a piece and shove it into my mouth, not the whole thing mind you. I nibble on the corner that is in my mouth as I pull on my vest.

"Dank y!" I mumble walking swiftly out of the house and around to the shed. I get to the old bike propped up against it and pull it upright. Hopping on the back of it I push off toward the road. I throw a wave behind me at my grandmother who is watching me speed away. I can hear her chuckle.

(At the airport)

I manage to get there five minutes before their plane is scheduled to arrive. I quickly lock up my bike and walk swiftly inside the building. Unused to large crowds, the bustle of the building makes me a little nervous. I push my way through the crowds with many muttered apologies, trying to get to a place where I would be able to see them as soon as they pass through customs. I have a short wait for ten minutes later I spot a tall orange haired boy and a bright red head. The orange haired boy looks around the airport, still a little disoriented from the plane ride. The red head seems to be excited, but I can't really tell, as all I can see of him is his hair.

"HEY!" I yell in Japanese, trying to be heard over the crowd. I jump up and down, waving furiously. All of the people around me look at me with the words 'freak' playing over their features before they turn away.

"Excuse me." I start pushing my way through the crowd, yelling "Hey Kurama!" as I go, he's the only name I'm sure of. I finally get to them and stop right in front of them. They look at me, bewildered.

"Konnichiwa." I smile. They smile back, relieved to see someone familiar, "Where's the others?"

"Right behind you." An accented voice says from (you guessed it!) right behind me. I turn and see the two black haired boys.

Hiei and Yusuke I think. They nod their greetings. Yusuke is smiling at me while Hiei looks disgusted to be seen in public with us.

"Shall we go?" Kurama turns toward me gesturing towards the exit.

"Aye, and please!" I say and start pushing my way through the crowd once again, the boys following in my wake. As I unchain my bike the boys just look around, trying to take in the change of scene. Even Hiei looks mildly interested in his surroundings.

"It doesn't look all that different from Japan." The orange haired boy says, Kazuma is his name, right?

"No! Really?" Yusuke says to him sarcastically, his hands placed in his pockets nonchalantly. I chuckle.

"Of course it looks a lot like Japan, it's a highly populated area. Just wait till we get home, then you'll see the difference!" I hop onto my bike and guide them through the streets. Slowly the roads become less and less user friendly and then they change completely into dirt. A noise catches my attention and I stop my bike and jump off. The light and friendly look on my face changes to a serious one. The boys look at me expectantly.

"Do you hear that?" I ask them in a whisper, eyes scanning the trees on the side of the road.

"Hear what?" Yusuke steps beside me and looks where I'm looking, trying to see what it is that I'm trying to see.

"Sh." Kurama hushes, coming to stand next to me as well. He closes his eyes and listens carefully. No one makes a sound. In the silence nothing can be heard, then a faint crackling of twigs in the distance. I jump on my bike again and motion for the others to follow me quietly. Kurama looks at me, obviously wanting to ask me what it is but I motion him to silence. I'll tell them later. After walking and riding for twenty yards like this I break it.

"Phew! That was close!" I say, immediately regaining my smiling personality.

"What was it?" Kuwabara asks as soon as the words leave my mouth. The others look at me, wondering the same thing.

"I'm not positive, but whatever it was, it was very big. I think it was a troll, but I can't say for certain. "

"Oh." Kuwabara says, I don't think he really understands but that's okay. The others exchange glances.

"Right. A troll." Yusuke mutters, it's obvious he's never heard anything so ridiculous, "Who's Koenma sent us to?"

"You know, if you were to tell me that there were things called 'youkai' that actually exist, and I didn't already know about them I probably wouldn't believe you either, but that doesn't mean they aren't as real as you or me. Whether you believe me or not doesn't make them any less dangerous."

The snapping of a branch greets my words and swearing erupts from the foliage beside the road. The group stops, they jump into battle ready positions, at least, I think that's what they are. A small, fat man in a green coat and brown breeches stumbles out of the bushes, sticks and leaves hanging out of his knee length red beard. A bright red cone cap rests slightly askew on his head.

"Top o' the morning to ye!" He says, pulling on his beard, dislodging some of the twigs and leaves, staring at me with crystal blue eyes.

"Good morning." I say to him, eyes wide open. The others look at me a little confused. I slowly inch my way toward the man. He starts dancing in the road. A jumpy, spinning dance that is intended to make us dizzy, but I knew this already. When I am close enough I leap at the little man. Dust and dirt flies everywhere. The boys watch me. When the dust settles I stand up, the man's feet held in my left hand. His arms are crossed, and his face is greatly displeased. By some miracle of gravity, his cap is still firmly placed on his head. With my free hand I dust myself off.

"Welcome to Ireland!" Throwing my arms wide the man goes swinging, arms twirling wildly.

"Hey! Watch it!" he scolds me. Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh and Kurama smiles kindly. Hiei ignores me.

(F.F. to home am I lazy or what?)

"Grandmotha! I'm back!" I shout in English as I open the door.

"Took ye long enough." Comes the muffled reply. I can't help but grin and turn to the guys standing at the door, ushering them inside.

"Aw, and I was trying so hard to be quick. I can never please you can I? I even stopped to catch you a gift." I say loudly. A grunt comes from the prisoner strapped to my back.

"Catch? 'Twas more like grapplin." the leprechaun mutters, he must still be upset about being caught, I can understand that, this'll be the third time in the last two weeks.

"No, ye can't." Grandma enters the room wiping her hands on a frog-patterned apron, ignoring the little man, "So these are the boys that Koenma told me about. How handsome the' all are!" I feel my face go red, a little embarrassed for the sake of the guys. Yusuke blushes a little and tucks his arm behind his head. Kurama smiles, and Kuwabara looks grossed out. Hiei doesn't care whatsoever. Silence… Deciding to take the initiative, and hoping that they won't mind my way of introducing people, I proceed to do so.

"This is Yusuke Urameshi." I point to him, "He's probably going to be the hardest one to teach, he's a non-believer." His glare burns into my back, "This is Kazuma Kuwabara." I gesture to him, "I think he might catch on fairly quickly, I don't know if he'll understand much of it though." he looks at me, hurt, I don't want to hurt his feelings but I have to be truthful, "Mr. Model over there is Suichi Minamino, we can call him Kurama though." He bows, "He hasn't said much of anything, but I think he'll be a natural." I turn to Hiei, a grin on my face, "and this." I stare at him as he glares at me, "This feisty guy is Hiei, I have no idea what his last name is." I turn back to look at grandmother, the same grin that is on my face crosses hers as well. Aw, she must see the resemblance also, "I don't need to tell you my impression of him."

She smiles at them, laughing when Kurama bows to her. She laughs the hardest when Hiei refuses to acknowledge her existence.

"Let me show ye to yer rooms." She says heading towards the hallway, "Where's yer baggage?" She asks them, seeing their empty hands.

"Koenma told us that he would send it via portal for us." Kurama answers her, I wonder if he's the only one who knows how to speak English?

"Aye! The old devil…" She snickers and wobbles out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Uh…Grandmotha, weren't you…? Ah well… If you fellows would be so kind as to follow me?" I turn towards the boys and make an ushering gesture towards the hallway. A small foot kicks me in the swell of my back.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" The captive grunts, and I can just imagine his grumpy face.

This is going to be an interesting two weeks.

-------------

**Uraguhne:** descpicable scum

rate and review


	3. song of sorrow

As always the Yu Yu characters are not mine.

sorry this chapter is so short. I havn't had much time to write anything, let alone any of my stories. But I thought I'd update to let you know that I'm still here and still writing!

Please drop me a note to let me know what you think.

**Chapter 3**

"When do you think Koenma will portal your stuff?" I turn to ask the boys as we all sit down for supper. The leprechaun takes up his tall stool at the other end of the table. Right next to Grandmotha.

"He did not say." Kurama looks at me. Now I know he's the only one that can speak English. It surprises me a little. Doesn't Koenma have some translation device or something like that? He is the sudo ruler of spirit world. Maybe he gave them something so that they can understand but not speak it? That seems typical of him somehow.

"Do you guys have any translating devices?" I switch to Japanese for their sakes. Why beat around the bush thinking about it when I can just ask them?

"Hai, but as far as I know they're only one way." Yusuke pipes up, he looks relieved to hear his language again.

"May I see them?" I hold out a hand. With a shrug he pulls a tiny earpiece from his ear. Ew, ear wax. Oh well. I take it from him. Wiping it down with a napkin before holding it up to my eyes. It makes me go cross-eyed.

"Hm... It looks like there's a tiny button here..." Picking up a fork I hold it like a pencil and gently press the little button, I pause for a moment, dramatic effect and all that. In that pause I hear a click and the whir of teeny gears, hah! It wasn't all for show. Turning the little device over I see a little indented line. Hmm... Maybe for a screwdriver? Pressing a prong on the fork to the indentation I twist it a little, the little panel moves easily. Pulling the prong free the panel falls open and out pops a little wire. It looks kind of like a miniature microphone.

"Well, that's interesting." I look up at Yusuke, "I think I might've figured out how to use this thing." Yusuke looks at me blankly. Kurama looks interested, while the other two completely missed this little adventure. Kazuma is busy piling food on his plate and Hiei is busy glaring at the food being piled on his plate by grandmotha. I wonder if he's ever had a shepherd's pie before?...

Back to the task at hand.

"Here, let me put it on you and then you tell me if it works or not, 'k?" Yusuke nods. I turn toward him and grab his head, turning it to face me, not forcefully mind you. He blinks at me. Gently I put the device back in his ear, making sure the little microphone thing is out. With a finger I press it carefully to the side of his jaw. It slowly seems to change color until it is the same shade as his skin tone. That's handy.

In English, "How's that?"

"Well I can still understand you. So at least that's working." Yusuke says... In English. I grin, it worked!

"I'm a genius." Grandmother looks at me in disgust.

"Ye? A genius? 'Tis na true!" she turns to the boys, intent on smashing me, "When she first began workin' fer Koenma, she made so many mistakes, the only reason she be still workin' fer him is her fast mouth. I remember 'twas one time when she…" Grandmotha turns toward the leprechaun, whispering evils.

"'Tis nah true!" After a moment he rolls off the chair laughing. Ch, this'll be the last time I catch him to give him dinner. I shoot him a glare.

"Grandmotha, I'm sure they'll figure out my flaws in due time. I don't need you telling them what they are sooner than that. Let them labor under the misconception that I'm... whatever their misconceptions are." Honestly I don't care what they think of me. As long as it doesn't lead them to killing me or those I care about I'm fine with anything. Grandmother smiles at me. Ah, so she just wanted to embarrass me… She didn't need to do that.

The rest of dinner passes with no incident... If you call Kuzuma stealing Yusuke's plate, resulting in a very... lively argument no incident. Grandmother was not happy about that. She made them clean everything. Aw, I think I like them already! Anyone who can get grandmother to yell at them instead of me is good to have around.

Other than that everything went smoothly. Hiei stayed quiet and grumpy. I tried to convince him to let me see his communicator but he just glared at me with those intense red eyes of his. So I gave up, for the moment.

After dinner Kurama approached me and that's were we are now.

"Trillian-san, would you mind telling me a little about what you do here?" I have to admit I was glad he asked me first. I was going to ask them why Koenma wanted them to come to Ireland but this way it'll be easier to lead into it.

"It should be fairly close to what all of his other 'spirit detectives' do." Inclining my head towards his group. They are currently involved in arguing again, cleaning brushes waving around threateningly, "Basically I do a kind of crowd control. I get to make sure everything stays where it's supposed to be. No straying Kelpie here." A soapy brush flies past my head. I can feel my eye begin to twitch. I stand up, mouth open, ready to throw a barrage of verbal attacks at the fighting teenagers when my grandmotha runs into the room. She looks all the world like a witch ready to cast ten life-altering curses. Good thing that half of that is true…not the curse part mind you. After a moment of watching the boy's terrified faces as my grandmotha looms over them I turn back to Kurama. I guess the grin on my face was openly showing my amusement because he looks at me puzzled.

"It's nice to have someone else take the brunt of that for a change." I explain, a light comes on in his eyes and we both sit down.

"Where was I?…" I tap my chin with my pointer finger, "Oh, yes. There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Is Kurama your true name?" He doesn't even blink, I have to admit I'm impressed by this guys control. I bet he has much **_meisnech_**…That's a very good quality to have in a teammate.

"That completely depends on your point of view." I tilt my head, that's not a straight answer, but I understand.

"So I guess it'll be safe calling you that, for now." I turn my gaze to the other group, "We have to find names for them though." I can feel his gaze on me, I really should stop playing around, "here it's dangerous to use your true name with all of the unseelie around. You see, names have power and if an unseelie has it they can use it against you. It's not a pleasant thing." I grimace at a memory, "This house is protected from them, for the most part. There is a pooka running around here, but we tolerate him. He's harmless." I raise my voice a little, "At least he better be!" A grunt emits from…somewhere. I grin.

"I understand." Kurama nods, getting my attention. I knew he'd be fast.

"I think I'll let you explain things to them, for the most part. " inclining my head at the cowed boys, "Tomorrow I will show you some of what you should know." I smile as grandmotha leaves the room, letting the boys get back up. Their grumbles reach my ears and I can't help but feel some pity for them. Getting chewed-out by grandmotha is never a fun experience. My eyes glance out the window. The sun is setting. I stand up.

"Guys, it's getting late." I know I don't need to fully explain that one. None of them are stupid. Dense? Yes. Stupid? No.

"Before we all head in our separate directions there are some things I need to tell you." They immediately stop what they're doing and turn toward me. They have these blank looks on their faces, even Hiei. I give a half grin, they all look kinda cute that way.

"First and foremost, we need to think up some names for you guys." The blank looks persist, "Kurama will explain why." I nod at him, he nods back, "Number 2: there is a pooka running around here, ignore him and he won't hurt you. He really likes riddles, so if you're good at solving them, then you can acknowledge him. Otherwise don't." I look at Kazuma, "3rd: at night do not leave the house, open doors, windows, or anything that leads outside no matter what you see. You do that and nothing I do will be able to save you." I make my gaze as intense as possible, if they listen to nothing else I say that would be fine but they MUST follow that rule.

"Last, but defiantly not least, I won't be in the mood to tell you this in the morning but I always get second bath, always." deepening my voice to my utmost threatening tone I make eye contact with each of them. I have to make sure they understand. I can make exceptions for lots of things… Just not that. They blink. They may not understand now, but if they don't follow this rule then they'll understand in the morning.

"That's it for tonight." Shrugging my shoulders dismissively. They continue to stare at me. Okay… either their communicators all broke… at the same time. Or they didn't understand any of what I said. I sigh, "Just don't open the window's, door's, and don't leave the house. Just don't." I look at Hiei, he's raising an eyebrow at me. I swear, he makes it so hard not to laugh at him, honestly! I turn my gaze to Kurama, he nods in understanding. I wonder if he's been told this before. I really hope so, that would make things so much easier.

"Anyway… We should all hit the sack because we have a long day tomorrow." I hint. I guess their communicators didn't all break because they stand up and mumble 'g'night's to me and head down the hall. As Yusuke passes me I grab his arm. The look he gives me is very much like a cow looks at an oncoming train. I suppress my grin.

"Don't let Kuwabara open the window tonight."

"Sure." Curiosity flickers through his eyes but he doesn't ask the obvious question. I let him go and he heads after the others. I stand there and listen to the thunk of their doors, just to satisfy myself.

"Trill." Grandmotha's voice is soft and I turn to face her. Wiping her hands on dish towel she gives me a look… You know, the kind that says 'I have a question but I'm not going to ask it because you already know what it is and therefore you should answer it without me having to ask you to.'

"I figure if he is to busy making sure the other doesn't open the window that he won't be able to wonder about it himself." She turns from me.

"I see. Ye be that worried?" My gaze falls to the floor at her feet.

"Yeah." I pause a moment, considering my words, oh bah forget that, "Grandmotha, may I use the pipe?" Her back stiffens slightly, obviously in surprise. It's been a long time since either of us have used it. It's been a long time since we've needed to.

"Aye." She walks into the kitchen with me following close behind. Pulling open the cupboard under the sink she pulls out a small wooden box. Placing it on the counter she un-hinges the latch and opens it. Inside is a simple un-designed pennywhistle. Reaching around her I pick it up and experimentally hold it in my hands.

"This feels almost like the old days." Grandmotha scoffs at me.

"'Tis years to soon fer ye to be sayin' things like 'old days' _**tien eun**." _

"You're right. That's something you should say." She smacks me on the shoulder as I scramble past her, trying to escape worse punishment for my comment. One of these days my mouth is going to get me in trouble.

Scampering to the front door I turn to face her as she stands in the entryway to the kitchen, shaking her head. I grin a big huge I-know-I'm-being-a-smart-aleck grin. With a twist of the knob I open the door and step out. The sun has almost completely set. I'm cutting it fairly close. Without another moment's hesitation I walk-jog around the side of the house where a large rusty ladder is leaning. As fast as I can I climb up it to the roof.

Once there I pull the ladder up and lay it flat. That done I turn to seek the center of the house. Right on the peak, ouch, that's gonna hurt. Taking up my wincing vigil I sit right in the center of the roof. Maybe this won't be as fun as I first thought. Oh well. As I sit there watching the sun completely set I realize that I didn't ask Kurama why they were sent here... I guess I'll ask him in the morning.

After all of the protective light is gone I close my eyes and count.

_one. _

A scratching noise quietly enters my ears.

_two._

Rustling and snapping twigs begin in almost a rhythm.

_three._

The harmonic voice of sorrow joins in the band of the night.

_four._

Quietly, so quietly I almost can't hear it, a laugh. Cold and wicked.

_Five._

Pulling in a deep breath I place the whistle to my lips and begin playing my own haunting melody to join in this song of sorrow. The beginnings of a very long night.

---------

_**Tien eun: **_little one

_** Meisnech: **_courage in the sense of being able to keep one's head. It generally implies that one can keep in control of one's mood.

Sorry again for not updating. It might be a while till the next update, and I apologize in advance.

Please rate and review anyway! Let me know what you think.

I love hearing what people have to say about my stories. Even the bad stuff. It means they read it.


End file.
